Fight for you
by kitkat2150
Summary: definitly a BWEN- Ben and Gwen. its a short story but if you guys like it then i'll carry on writing it. its a story about a struggle but i'm not gonna give all the information away so you'll just have to read it to it to find out
1. Prologue

She sat there holding herself and looking very scared.

"you ok?" I asked her quietly trying not to cause her any pain.

She flicked through yet another channel as she played with the remote something that she used to be accustomed to now a distant memory. Another life.

"no" she whispered, her voice echoed through the medium sized room. I leaned more forward on the old chair searching her eyes, well what was left. Nothing. No expression apparent on her face. No, not anymore. She was scared. I was scared. How could she do this? How could they do this?

Channel after channel she flicked through as she sat there, legs crossed, clasping the remote in her frail, delicate hands. It so hard to tell what was going through her head as she just stared at the device.

"do you think they're looking for us?" she finally looked at me. I got up and sat down next to her, grabbing her hands in mine and caressing them. "I don't know Gwen," I whispered to her. Deep down I knew they were gonna get her in the end but I'll put up a fight. she's worth the fight.

She just stared at me. For the first time in my life her gaze felt unnerving. Intimidating. "Gwen?" I called to her name. her eyes bulged but then went sharp, slit even. "everything's gonna be ok" I assured her. She lowered her head looking as sad as she could.

"you've already said that" she whispered not looking at me more to her lap. "and looked what happened" she stared back into my eyes.

I looked down to our hands clasping each others to afraid to let go. "they're gonna split us apart" she whispered to me. A hint of fear in her voice.

"W-What if I never see you again?" she asks me her gaze lifting onto me as I tilt my eyes to see her. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she tells me as her fingers interlace mine.

"I'm not gonna let them take you away from me" I reassure her. "I'll never let them take you away from me" I stare up into her eyes "never again"


	2. Accident

ONE MONTH EARLIER

Ben sat alone on a wooden, green bench not to far from the dramatic scene. His right hand clung to the bench as his left hand supported his chin.

He watched his redheaded, preppy cousin lean over so her back was at a slight angle and her shoulder slightly hunched over creating the makeshift of an I told you so.

She was mad.

More than mad probably awaiting for the boy to start talking.

She knew it wouldn't happen.

The dark haired man crossed his arms his gaze landing straight towards the annoyed redheads blazing green eyes.

"I said I was sorry," Kevin told her with not much sympathy.

"That's it" She hissed her face going slightly red. Ben picked up his cup and relaxed back into the arm of the chair. The gaze of the afternoon sun was lit up shrouding the Earth with bliss lighting and large amounts of shadows. He watched Gwen's nearly pounce at Kevin's when he told her it wasn't a big deal. Her eyes began to alight with raw power as she took a step back into a defensive stance ready to blast the brunette off the face of the Earth. Ben rolled his eyes.

It was time for him to jump in prolong the inevitable.

She was going to snap some day he just knew it. Ben jumped up and latched onto his cousin's shoulder with his other hand pushing against Kevin's chest. "alright enough" Ben stated. Gwen's eyes stopped glowing and soon returned to their natural jade colour. Ben turned towards her stating that there was nothing they could do about it now.

It causes Gwen to get more then mad slapping his arm off of her shoulder then walking away attempting to blow off some steam. "She'll get over it" Kevin said looking directly at the back of the redhead cascading away at an increasing rate.

"This was important to her," Ben prompted readdressing his arm, which his cousin had literally bashed. "It was one measly test" Kevin argued looking at Ben for an answer. "It's an exam, an end of year exam" Ben's eyes lit up with slight annoyance. "well it's not my fault she's the one that been hell cranky lately" Kevin began to walk forward trailing the redheads footsteps. Ben looked over to his cousin who was around 100m away. "She's been a little stressed out lately… I'm gonna see if she wants a lift home" Ben ran towards his cousin as Kevin cursed under his breath.

"Hey cuz" Ben smiled at her but she didn't seem to return the favour or even acknowledge that she was there. Ben took a pace in front of her and waved his hand to the direction where she was looking.

"Earth to Gwen" Ben called out to her in hopes of getting her attention.

She flinched and winced her eyes closed bringing her hand up towards the bridge of her nose.

Ben nodded the tired, ringed gaze of hers lately. "want me to drive you home?" Ben rubbed her back. Gwen didn't look up instead nodded at his question.

* * *

Ben placed the air conditioner on and placed his hand back onto the steering wheel. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked his cousin. She turned her gaze from the window to him. "Not really" the words slit out of her mouth. A silence drifted on the two for a few minutes before Ben began to start up another conversation.

"You look tired?" He more or less asked.

"exhausted" She added thumbing her hand on the switch for the electric window. "Been sleeping much lately?" Ben asked concerned for her well-being.

Gwen looked over towards him as both their eyes met. An obis of green on green. Both pairs of eyes had the exact characteristics. That was until Gwen's eyes switched to horror when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"BEN STOP!" She screamed in distraught. Ben looked to the front window and immediately slammed on the breaks unfortunately it was to late. Both cars subsided into each other. Ben winced his eyes closed and attempted to pull the steering wheel back as both cars hit.

* * *

Gwen winced her eyes as she felt liquid sliding down her head. She felt sickness beginning to swirl up in her stomach as she twitched her fingers and toes.

"nuh…." She breathed out as she attempted to pull herself up. She winced her eyes open and looked up to the fire blazing on the engine of the car. She winced her eyes closed again and reopened them towards her cousin who was unconscious and leaning adrift on the steering wheel arm sprung over the clutch. Gwen's eyes half closed attempting to keep awake from the gas filing the air.

"Ben?" She called out weakly.

No answer.

"Ben?" She called again giving him a shove. No answer. Gwen clicked off her seatbelt and leaned over her cousin unclipping his then forcing the car door open and allowing both of them to fall onto the concreted road. The redhead pulled her cousin up to her chest then with enough force began to push away from the wreckage and onto the sidewalk. She noticed a lot of people watching who were less than eager to help them. 'why?' was the first question that invaded her mind.

Gwen looked over to her cousin who was cradled in her arms securely. She noticed a large cut on the left hand side of his face as well as a bleeding forehead. She pulled her hand up towards his head and applying pressure attempting to stop the bleeding. A bystander walked up to them causing Gwen to look up. "help!" She weakly called out as she began to collapse onto the ground. The bystander just backed away from her as she hit the floor slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ben woke up aside Gwen near a flaming wreckage. Everyone stared in shock and horror whilst Ben picked his cousin up in his arms and held her tightly against his wrecked t-shirt.

He walked over to the crowd to see someone being pulled out the wreckage. A man covered in blood. He had never seen the man before but he was covered in gashes and cuts like a bear had mauled him.

"who could do this?" a short stubby woman gasped at the wreckage. Gwen twitched lightly. "He did it" A teenaged boy maybe a year or two pointed towards Ben. "oh my gosh he's holding that poor, defenceless girl hostage!" The stubby blondy took a couple steps back from him.

"Wait, no you got this all wrong. I'm Ben 10" Ben retorted taking steps away from the large group of people as they neared him. "The same Ben 10 that took down my whole office building by trying to attack an alien?" A redheaded man questioned.

"The same Ben 10 that left me atop a 50 story building when I had a phobia of heights" A middle aged woman called out. "Hey I saved your life" Ben argued continuing to back away.

"GET HIM!" a man shouted at the back of the mob. "Uh, oh" Ben began to run for it. He sprinted down an alleyway throwing his cousin over his right shoulder and began fiddling with the ultimatrix. He pressed down on a moth like figure and flew up into the air with his cousin securely in his arms and began heading for safety.

* * *

MAX'S RV

"Thanks for letting us drop-by Grandpa" Ben thanked his confused grandpa as he laid Gwen down onto the sofa. "What happened to you two?" Max asked gently as he pulled a glass out and stuck into the sink. "Car crash" Ben stated as Max filled the glass with some tap water.

"Was anyone hurt?" Max passed the glass over to him and sat down next to the passed out redhead inspecting her. "well der" Ben stated dumbly causing Max to give him an annoyed look. Ben sighed and looked down at the condensation running off the glass.

"There was another person" Ben kept his attention on the glass. "Was he alright?" Max asked concerned. Ben shifted in his seat then turned to him.

"I don't know" Ben's voice quietened. Max gave him a steered look but stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked over to see the red head wincing her eyes and attempting to sit up.

He helped her by taking her forearms and lifting her up as Ben grabbed an icepack out of the fridge and placed it on his forehead.

"Hey cuz" Ben smiled at her and came to sit by her. "W-What happened?" She breathed out and closed her eyes. "Car crash" Max passed her a glass of water. "Thanks Grandpa" She whispered gently and took a sip of the liquid.

"I'll go tell your parents that your staying round tonight" Max got up gently and picked up the phone dialling in the numbers for both parents. Ben smiled getting up and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to a news cast where a picture of him was being displayed. 'murderer' it read under his picture. He carefully picked up the remote and turned the volume up. "Wanted for the murder of local school teacher Mr. Wright" The news announcer said. "That's my Maths teacher" Gwen sat up and looked over to the t-v.

"Ben 10 had smashed his car only hours ago leaving the man to die in cold blood" Gwen's breathing stiffened.

"There's a $10,000 reward for the capture of Ben 10" Ben turned the t-v off and sat down next to Gwen. Gwen placed a hand on Ben's back caressing him softly and attempting to lessen the pain. "What exactly happened?" Max asked concerned. "Me and Gwen were talking and next thing you know it, both cars collide" Ben scratched the back of his neck. Max stroked his chin deciphering what to do. "Maybe you need to lay low for a while.

We can go camping just like we used too" Max smiled and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben nodded in agreement hoping it would be for the best.

* * *

Finally after so long the first actual chapter, hope you guys like and review it :3


	3. the escape

FOREST- MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

Gwen sat alone and watched her cousin walk back and forth for the hundredth time.

"Ben?" Gwen complained tiredly. He looked up and over to her. her red head hair shone in the afternoon sun. He began to pace back and forth again but only to be stopped and grabbed. "Ben?" he stared at her delicate form. He placed his hand up to her cheek causing her to wince and pull away.

"What, Gwen?" Ben asked trying not to scare her too much. "Enough pacing around. Let's go inside" Gwen practically begged. Ben sighed and looked away from her. "it's been two weeks Gwen; Two weeks" Ben shook her. Gwen looked down at him and smiled.

"It'll blow over soon, Ben" She placed a hand on his shoulder. Ben looked up to her warm smile.

He couldn't resist.

He smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay" He gripped her by the waste and began walking into the RV.

* * *

NIGHT

"POLICE OPEN UP." A large banging on the door awaked Max. "IF YOU DO NOT OPEN UP IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS WE WILL BE FORCED TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR" The police warned. Max immediately got up as they started the countdown. "1" Max raced up towards his grandkids trying to awake them.

"2"

"Ben, Gwen, wake up now" Max whispered harshly.

"3"

"4"

"Ben, Gwen" Max rustled the sheets only to find stuffed pillows.

"5"

"6"

"Ben, Gwen?"

* * *

5minutes earlier.

Ben stirred in his sleep.

All the events had seemed to synchronise all at once.

All his failures were there knocking at the door. People he couldn't save. Winston, Majestor Labrith, innocent alien civilians. Ben couldn't stand it.

Sweat poured down his head until he finally woke up. He looked over to his sleeping grandpa and jumped down off the upper bunk bed. He looked back over to his sleeping cousin careful not to wake her from a gentle slumber.

He heard the sound of cars being pulled up surrounding the Rustbucket.

'Cops' Ben dashed over to his cousin and shook her roughly. "Wha… what's going on?" Gwen asked still half asleep.

"Gwen, wake up. Cops" He then duked under the bed and pulled out a duffle bag full of clothes and other equiptment then picked his cousin up and ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

"7"

"8"

Max rushed up to the door and opened it in time to see the officers boot ready to launch at the door. They immediately barged through knocking Max out of the way and searched the room.

* * *

Ben raced through the forest with his cousin fidgeting and yelling at him to let her go. "Gwen, keep your voice down"

"Then let me go"

He dropped her to the ground with an 'oof' and grabbed her wrist tightly and sprinted for it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"where's your grandson, Mr. Tennyson?" the police officer questioned as others looked for clues. "I don't know" Max crossed his arms. "Two beds were used. Who's the other one?" he asked stroking his grey moustache and waiting to jot down notes. "My Granddaughter" Max's eyes softened.

"How long ago did they leave?" He asked intrigued.

"I don't know, they were gone before I even woke up" Max said not in the best of tone. "Sir, the bed's are still warm" one of the police officers said. "Then they couldn't be too far. Get a dog squad out there ASAP," the man pointed towards the door.

* * *

"Ben, slow down" Gwen begged. Ben finally stopped and allowed her to lean against a tree. He then unzipped the duffle bag and placed on some trainers whilst Gwen stretched her legs. "Do you hear that?" Ben asked her. "Hear what?" a low barking of a pack of dogs could be heard no less than 120m away. "Common, Gwen" he grabbed her arm tightly and began to sprint through the mist. "BEN?" Gwen shouted out to him. "Not now, Gwen" He told her. Gwen looked back to see the now less than 20m away from them. "Ben, there gaining on us" Ben looked back to see.

'BANG'

Both teens were on the ground holding their noses after having just ran into a large solid tree. Gwen looked up to see a large German-Shepard barking at her. Drool hit her face as she was pulled off the ground and landed in the possession of a large police officer. She watched as Ben was pulled off the ground. "BEN!" Gwen screamed as they were pulled away from each other. "GWEN!" Ben screamed back to her. In an instance Gwen's eyes closed and up came a blinding light.

* * *

DESSERT

'oof' Ben and Gwen landed on the side of a desolate highway in the dessert. 'Ow' Ben arched his back and looked over towards his cousin who was face down and not moving.

"Gwen you did it" Ben grabbed her and held her.

She didn't move and it began to scare Ben.

"Gwen?" Ben shook her but she didn't answer.

Ben looked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. She was just passed out. Ben wrapped her round his shoulder and picked up his duffle bag and began walking down the highway.

* * *

Max sat in his chair awaiting an answer from Gwen to pick up her phone. Nothing. Max tried Ben's phone and heard a ring. He walked into the bathroom to find it on the side of the sink. Max sighed and ended the call.

"Where are you?"

* * *

MIDDAY

Gwen yawned exhausted from the long tiring walk. She looked over to Ben who had a cold expression apparent on his face. She gave him a little nudge as more sweat poured down her forehead.

"I think the next town is another 5 miles away," Ben informed her reading a map as she slumped. "You can't just fly us there?" Gwen asked but Ben shook his head. "If they're working with the plumbers then they'll have a trace on my ultimatrix every time I activate it" Ben told her causing her to slump more. Ben looked across at her. She was still in her pj's just like him a grey t-shirt black short similar to his except his where blue and his shirt was black.

He had shoes and she didn't.

Gwen stopped and leaned over. Ben turned back to her and placed a hand on her back. She gulped and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes began to glow and in a flash they were both in the alleyway of a small town. Ben smiled and grasped his cousin's hand. She sluggishly followed him to the nearest motel and walked up to the front desk as Ben hid behind the building.

"What can I do for you, hun? She asked chewing on some gum.

"Room, please" Gwen leaned onto the desk in attempts to get her energy back. She began to type on her computer but stopped when she noticed how young the girl looked. "Ain't you a little too young to be out on your own?" the lady asked Gwen.

"…I'm with my boyfriend" Gwen informed but the woman was still suspicious.

"all right then… Room 6" She passed her the keys to the room. "thankyou" Gwen replied then walked out the place. Gwen then walked over to the motel room and unlocked it only to find Ben already in there. She walked over to the bed and collapsed down beside him. "I got some food" Ben cuddled her softly. Gwen smiled and closed her eyes. "Where are we gonna go?" Gwen asked concerned. "Don't know" Gwen got up and gave him a puppy dog concerned look.

"We'll find somewhere though. I'm sorry I dragged you out here" Ben looked down at the remote and switched on the t-v. "You know you can leave whenever you want. The police aren't looking for you anyway" Ben turned to the news and flicked noticed two drawings of themselves being displayed in the top right corner. This time the news anchor was a brunette woman most likely in her late 20's. Ben turned the television volume up to mid and stared at the t.v screen.

"Ben Tennyson better known yet as Ben 10, murderer of high school teacher Mr. Wright has evaded the police once again taking hostage a young redheaded girl police believe to be his cousin. Police are asking anyone who sees this couple to take the information straight to the police.

The reward for Ben 10 has also increased to $20,000" the lady smiled. "I'm Susana Rose saying goodnight America" Ben muted the t-v and turned towards his cousin. "Guess we're stuck in this together then, huh?" Gwen stared down at the wooden floorboards. "No" Ben stood up and walked over to the duffle bag, "you need to go" He opened the wooden door awaiting her to leave but she remained on the bed.

"Gwen, the police are looking for you; they think I kidnapped you" Ben walked over to her.

"I'm not leaving you here" She whispered clasping her own hands. Ben sighed and stared down at her. "Gwen, you need to go home. It was my mistake to drag you out here and get you into this mess. I had no right too" He clasped her hands tightly. "But you need to go back to grandpa and your parents" he got up and walked her to the door. "Here" He passed her a couple bucks. "It should be enough to get you back to Bellwood" Gwen remained in one spot.

"Gwen, go" He forced the money in her hands and pushed her out the door. She was stubborn and resilient but he was capable. Immediately he slammed the door behind her and locked the door then walked over to the window and watched his cousin look down at the money then look up at the lucent moon. She sighed then began to walk into the night and away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

3 WEEKS LATER

Ben laid back on his seat not in the best of moods.

He missed his cousin but knew he did the right thing. He stroked his fake moustache and ran his fingers through his now dyed hair. No one would be able to identify him not even his own parents. He looked down at the pamphlet in his hand. 'Come To Alaska' the title read in big blue letters.

Ben smiled.

Sounds like a great place to start anew. Ben placed the leaflet back in his large brown coat. He then turned to the window and watched the ocean scenery. Little did he know a figure wearing full black watched him from afar.

* * *

12hrs later

Ben got off at his destination. A small town covered in a blanket of snow. God knows if they even get reception out here. He walked over to a near shack like cabin and knocked. "Who is it?" a woman's voice could be heard from the door. Soon enough a woman answered it in her late 60's. Ben smiled down at her. she was a stubby woman but skinny at the same time. Her eyes were a bright blue with pale white hair.

"I called in early about the cabin for sale" Ben told her. "Oh, yes, please come in" She took a step to the side and allowed Ben to enter. He walked into the main room where a warm fire brews in the furthest corner to him.

A maple desk was in the opposite corner with a baby polar bear straight behind the chair. It didn't move. Ben was convinced it was stuffed. "Please child, come; sit down" She pointed to the chair right next to the stuffed polar bear.

It was uncomforting but due to his situation; complaining would be a bad thing. "Now" She came and sat down at the desk pulling out a pen. "What is it you wanted again, deary" She asked leaning over the desk a little. Ben's gaze dropped to the desk.

"I read an article saying that you had a cabin for sale" Ben more asked then stated. "Oh, yes. Cabin up in the hills. Its quiet a while away. Bout a 1hr walk away from town" she licked her finger and began rummaging through paper work.

"Its $5,000" She pulled out a piece of paper and stared at it. Ben unzipped his pocket and slammed down a wade of cash on the table. "Oh, my" she smiled at the amount on the table.

"That'll do, that'll do nicely" the woman smiled and walked over to a file cabinet and passed out a contract. "I just need you to sign here, here, here and here" the woman pointed out. Ben smiled and picked up a pen signing it then passing it back to her. The woman then began signing it herself as Ben watched and patiently awaited. He began giggling and spiralling into laughter causing the woman to look up and stare at him. Ben tried to quieten down but it was too difficult. He felt as though he were going to explode. "Floppsy!" the woman stared down at the ground. Ben followed her line of vision, which landed upon the small cub licking Ben's hand. "Come here now" The woman pointed. The polar bear ran towards her legs and began to cuddle her.

"Floppsy?" Ben asked intrigued by the name.

"Yes, I found her next to her deceased mother. When I brought her home she couldn't run properly; her leg was broken" She smiled laughing a little. "So every time she tried to walk she'd flop, ergo, Floppsy" she stroked her gently. "She's such a good pup" Ben's eyebrow arched. "anyway moving on your cabin key" She passed her two sets of keys and a map. "I've already marked it out for you so you'll find it properly" She led Ben to the door.

"Thankyou" He told her as he left.

* * *

Ben walked down a long pathway coated in a layer of snow but still capable of seeing tire tracks. He looked up at the tall high trees edging down on him. He felt so small. Ben looked back down at the map. It seemed pretty easy to follow only a few more metres and he'd be there. He heard something dash behind him and turned to see nothing but thin air. He turned and walked two more feet before he heard the sounds of motorbikes and large cars coming his way. He began to quicken his pace. It was already night-time and the temperature was dropping dramatically. Immediately the cars fasten and at quick pace stop and scearded right in front of Ben. Ben tried to go around it but a man came out and blocked his path. "where do you think you're going, Ben 10" The man brought a cross bar out behind his back and began to bounce it in his hand. Other men came out and surrounded him.

111"$20,000 I wonder what I'll spend it on first" the man with the crow-bar took a swing at him but Ben ducked and punched him in the mouth. He hissed in pain as Ben watched the others close in on him. "GET HIM!" The man wiping the blood off his mouth screamed. The others armed with batons, chains, knives and other equipment leaped out at him. Ben ducked a few but was hit by a switch blade and fell to the ground in pain. He held his arm and backed away against a tree. "This is too easy" a smaller guy said with the switch blade coming up to Ben ready to cut his throat. Ben winced his eyes and looked for an escape.

'BANG'

Ben winced his eyes closed and blood splattered all over him. He should've been in massive amounts of pain but he wasn't. Why? Ben looked up to see the man with the switchblade drop it. With his eyes and mouth strained open he collapsed to his knees then face planted the ground. Ben looked over to a figure covered in black holding the gun shaking. "They k-killed Kenny; GET E'M" The large man said racing up and attacking the person covered in black. "BEN, RUN!" The figure told him.

Ben lifted himself up and watched as the person fought the other seven. Whoever the person was they had already take down three of them with one kick. 'SMACK' the person was hit in the mouth by a crow bar and tumbled to the ground. The figure was kicked in the stomach and sent to the ground again then of them pulled out a gun ready to shoot them. Ben grabbed the man's arm and twisted it allowing the bullet to spiral into the air giving the guy a chance to get up. Ben stood next to the figure as they fought off all of them with karate kicks and punches.

The figure took on three on them as Ben took on four. The person in black kicked one in the stomach but they held onto his leg and it caused them to both tumble down the hill and land into the freezing cold icy water. The other followed the two having an all out brawl in the ice-cold lake. Ben could hear splashing and screams but he ignored it. Ben breathed out and hoisted his arms up ready to attack the others. He karate chopped one in the throat and another on the neck. Both fell until he was the last guy left; the first one to stop Ben. He was going down. "You're dead Tennyson" The man said aiming the gun at his chest. Ben tensed afraid to do anything.

'BANG' Ben winced his eyes closed but stopped when he head clicking. Ben pried his eyes open to see the man staring down at the gun. He heard whimpering groans and looked over to the person lying on the ground holding their bloodied thigh. "MUUUUUMMMPPPHH" the dark cloth around their mouth silenced their screams. It kinda sounded like a girl. Ben turned back to the man ignoring the person on the floor.

"Out?" Ben asked smirking.

The man turned his gun back to Ben and tried to fire again. 'BANG' Ben's eyes widened. He watched the man drop to the ground and blood spew out of his mouth. He stared at Ben as he plummeted towards darkness. Ben and picked up his bag beginning to walk off but stopped when he heard whimpering. Ben turned back to the scene of 9 people lying on the ground lifeless except from the person still clinging the gun that had now killed two people in its cold, shaking hands. Ben sighed and walked up to the dark figure and stood over him. "Where you the one following me?" Ben asked but he didn't answer. Ben watched as the figure gripped onto the snow and attempted to lift himself up. Ben rolled his eyes and walked over to the figure lifting them up and pushing their upper body next to the car. "Why'd you help me?" Ben gripped onto his jacket and fisted his hands. "ANSWER ME" He pulled down his hood and face mask.

"G-G-Gwen?" He stared down at the red-head. Ben placed a hand up to the side of her cheek. The side of her face was beginning to swell from being hit by a crow bar and blood was already spilling out of her mouth. Ben couldn't help but bring her now limp body into a cuddle. He wrapped an arm around her waist then grabbing her arm and wrapping it round his neck. "Gwen, hold on" Ben breathed out and began walking to his cabin enclosed in a few trees and a frozen lake. He could feel her shaking violently from the cold but he had to keep moving. He ripped his keys out of his jacket and unlocked the cabin to find a fully furnished little house. Ben placed her down on a rug next to the fire and began alighting the fireplace. Ben's hands were shaking. The wood wasn't sparking.

"Come on, come on…. Yes" Ben grabbed his cousin and set her over to it. He noticed her clothes were still soaked.

"Gwen, Gwen?" he called out to her but there were no signs of her answering. Ben began removing her jacket and trousers hoping the water didn't get down to underclothing. Ben gulped; all her clothing was wet and she was beginning to turn blue. Ben hurriedly removed her clothing leaving her in her bra and underwear and ran to the bathroom turning on the taps and running a hot bath. He then ran back over to her and held her tightly against him and ran towards the bathroom placing her into the bath. "AHHHHHHH" Gwen screamed from the intense heat. Ben felt the water and placed the taps on cold a little. Gwen's eyes were half closed and she was still shaking. Ben noticed the water changing red slightly and looked over to her leg.

It was still bleeding out.

He grabbed one of the towels off the towel rack and placed it forcefully against her thigh. "Ah" Gwen winced and tilted her head back. "Gwen try and stay still" Ben told her. Gwen's breathing shook. It wasn't right. Ben wrapped the towel around her leg and ran into the kitchen to find a first aid box. Ben searched cupboard after cupboard until he found a box with a cross on it. He raced back to the bathroom and placed it down onto the mat. He then turned back to Gwen was looking delirious. He drained the bath and picked her up placing her down onto the mat. He then grabbed a towel and began wiping her down removing her underwear and bra at the same time and wrapping the towel around her. He flicked open the first aid box and pulled out some tweezers, antiseptic, gauze cloth and pressure bandage. "Gwen, Gwen look at me" He placed his hand up against her cheek. Gwen's eyes drifted to him and stared at him as best as she could conjure. "I'm gonna have to remove the bullet; bite down on this" Ben passed her a face cloth. Gwen grabbed it and placed it between her teeth. Ben then forced her knee down and grabbed the tweezers looking down into the wound. He took in one breath and placed it into the wound.

"MUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH" Gwen screamed in searing pain. Ben gripped onto the bullet and began pulling but it seemed stuck.

She grabbed onto the matt.

Ben placed pressure next to the wound and in one quick yank managed to remove the bullet. He smiled. "See cuz that wasn't so bad" Ben looked over to her. His expression dropped when he saw a continuous streak of blood cascade from the side of her mouth. Ben removed the gag and placed it to the side of her mouth where the blood ran from then returned back to her leg gulping at what was next. He removed the cap off the clear liquid bottle and washed the wound with the antiseptic every now and then seeing Gwen shake and shiver.

Ben held her down more tightly and wrapped the gauze cloth round her thigh then followed through with the pressure bandage.

He then lifted her up and walked into the bedroom and placed her down on the bed.

He pulled out a few clothes from the duffle bag and placed them on her then tucked her up under the covers giving her a kiss on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen groaned. Her head was spinning. "Ben?" She mumbled. She felt a stabbing pain in her leg and attempted to ignore it. She lifted her top half up slowly and leaned against the wall. She cringed her face and hissed in pain. She winced her eyes closed then pried them open and took in the surroundings. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself. "Ah" She heard a male scream. Gwen removed the covers off her and attempted to get up. "Ahhhhh" She fell to the floor in pain. She cringed in pain and held her leg as heavy footsteps closed in on her.

"Gwen?" She looked up at the brunette staring down at her.

"Ben?" She whispered before passing out again.

* * *

"Gwen? Gwen?" Ben shook her but she didn't respond.

Ben picked her up and placed her on the couch in the main room then placed a blanket over her and returned back to the kitchen.

* * *

Gwen woke up an hour later half out of it. She looked over to a green-jacketed brunette and smiled. "Ben?" She whispered. Ben's gaze turned from the t-v to her. His smile brightened up when she attempted to hug him.

"Hey cuz, How are you feeling?" He asked trying to be gentle with her. Gwen paused and took in her surroundings.

She was on a brown, leather sofa in the main room.

"I'm fine just a bit tired" Gwen looked towards the t-v checking to see the news presenter again. She groaned and placed her head back down on the pillow. Ben placed the blanket back down over her. "Not cold?" He asked getting up.

Gwen didn't answer instead fidgeted under the blankets.

"Hungry?" Ben walked over to the kitchen not needing her to answer and came back with a plate of English breakfast.

"Thanks" Gwen mumbled lifting her upper body up and leaning back on the couch and started to tuck into the food. "So" Ben got up and walked over to the fire giving it a few jabs with the iron pitchfork. "How'd you find me?" He asked looking over to her. Gwen swallowed her food and looked up at him with a dumb expression. 'Superpowers remember" She subliminally said to him. Ben's eyebrow arched remembering then turned back to the fire.

"I thought I said for you to go home" Gwen looked up from her meal. "I did" She said removing the plate from her lap. "Then I went looking for you" She removed the blanket off her and attempted to stand up.

"ah" She collapsed back down wincing in pain. Ben walked over to her and sat down next to her. "It's probably best if you don't try and stand for a while cuz, I mean you did get shot" Ben placed a hand on her back and caressed her slowly.

Gwen looked up at him in surprise. "When?" She asked horrified. "Last night" Ben told her picking up the plate and walking back to the kitchen. Gwen held her head remembering the excruciating pain. "Oh yeah" Gwen sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I'll call grandpa and he'll be able to arrange a lift so you can go home" Ben came back to her. "That sounds great Ben but I came out here to find you"

"Gwen I killed someone. They convicted me of killing someone; I cant go back now" Ben sighed and sat down next to her. "Ben we can go back, explain things to them. They'll understand" Gwen placed a hand on his back. "Gwen you don't know what its like" Ben looked up to her.

'BANG' He remembered the shot fired and the blood spewing from the man's chest as he face planted the ground.

Ben backed away from her and stared at her in shock. "Y-You killed those guys" Gwen gulped and looked down terrified. "He was gonna kill you, I didn't know what to do" Gwen's hands started to shake and soon tears rushed down her cheeks. "H-He was gonna kill you" She winced her eyes closed and clasped her face in her hands. "I didn't mean to" Gwen whimpered. Ben watched her for a few seconds before getting up and walking over to the phone. Gwen sniffed then looked up at him.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm calling grandpa" Ben whispered pressing the buttons in.

"Why?" Gwen gulped.

"So he can get you some help" Ben walked into another room. Gwen stared over to the wooden door and sighed. Even if she wanted to run she couldn't; she was too weak. Gwen relaxed back into her seat as tears strained down her eyes.

* * *

"Grandpa Max?" Ben asked into the phone. "Ben?" Max smiled into the telephone. "How are you, son?" Max asked stirring a pot of stew. "I'm fine grandpa, I think-"

"Where are you?" Max asked. "I cant tell you but-" He was cut off again.

"Your not too far away are you?"

"Listen…" There was a pause on both ends.

"I think Gwen's in trouble" Ben practically whispered making sure his cousin couldn't hear.

"Why what's going on?"

"Gwen shot someone," Ben said peaking his head out a tiny bit checking on his cousin. "Who?"

"Well it was two people….these guys came out and attacked me and she…" Ben paused sitting down on the bed.

"….I'm gonna come round there, we're are you?"

"Alaska"

"I'll be there soon make sure your cousin doesn't go anywhere"

Ben hang up the phone and opened the door to find his cousin attempting to get up again. "Gwen" Ben walked over to her and pushed her down. "Grandpa's gonna be here soon" He placed his phone back into his pocket and sat next to her. "Why?" Gwen asked concerned. "He just wants to talk to you make sure your okay," He said. Gwen winced her eyes closed and leaned on Ben. He brought her in and held her tightly. He could feel her tears staining his t-shirt. "Its okay Gwen, Grandpa's gonna fix everything. Gwen forced a smile but it faded quicker than it appeared. She leaned back on Ben as he held her tighter.

* * *

12 hrs later

Ben awoke to the sounds of a ship landing. He winced his eyes closed then opened them to feel something heavy leaning on him. Gwen was snuggled up next to him asleep. Ben smiled and removed her letting her head softly hit the couch. He kissed her on the forehead then walked to the front door and looked out the window to see Max walking out of the RustBucket II. He opened the door and greeted his grandpa in. Max smiled and walked straight in greeting Ben whilst on the way. Ben followed him into the main room. He turned and smiled when he saw Gwen. "Hey, kiddo" He whispered sitting down next to her and stroked her hair gentle enough not to wake her up.

"Do you want something to drink, Grandpa?" Ben asked standing over them. "No, I want you to tell me what happened" Max looked over to the arm chair beside him. Ben sat down in it and began to talk. "I was walking back to this house that I had just bought and this gang of people showed up in the middle of nowhere and attacked me.

There must've been at least 8 of them. There was only 6 alive by the end of it" Ben stated looking over to Gwen. "They threw me into a tree and one of them pulled out a blade" Ben looked away.

"I thought I was going to die" Ben gulped. "Until a gun shot fired off and… the guy with the knife dropped to the ground dead. I got up and started fighting them until there was just two of us left. The guy aimed a gun up at me about to fire then the gun went off but only it wasn't his. It was Gwen's" Max placed his hand on Gwen's cheek he stared down at the bruising.

"So they're dead?" Ben nodded.

"Are they still their?"

"I don't know….Gwen got hurt too"

"I can see"

"She got shot, I had to take the bullet out" Ben got up and walked over to her lifting her left trouser up and showed Max her thigh. "Want me to have a look at it?" Max said causing Ben to nod. Max moved over to her thigh and began unwrapping the bandages. He stared at the medium size hole in her leg. Max hissed. It looked painful. Max's fingers trailed along the redness of it.

"W-What's going AHHHHHH" Gwen sunk the back of her head into the couch.

"Grandpa stop" Ben rushed over to his cousin and held her.

"Alright, Alright" Max wrapped her thigh back up and looked over to her.

"Hey pumpkin" Gwen gulped.

"Ben told me what happened, are you alright?" He asked gently. Gwen nodded and shook quietly. "You don't look too good" Max placed a hand on her hurt cheek. Gwen winced and turned away edging towards Ben. "I think I'm gonna take her back to Bellwood, get this mess sorted out" Max looked up to Ben. Ben nodded. "I'll grab her stuff" Ben got up and walked out the room.

"Grandpa, they don't even know yet" Max placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder and settled her back down. "Your dads a lawyer he'll sort this out until then go to sleep" Max stood up and walked into the next room where Ben was. "Here" Ben passed him her clothes. "No, you're coming too, Ben"

"What? Why?"

"Cause we need to sort this thing out"

* * *

BEN'S POV

The trip back was a long quiet one. Grandpa drove as I sat beside him. I turned back to Gwen to check she was okay. She was staring at the computer attached to the ship listening to something. She looked exhausted. "Gwen" I called over to her capturing her attention. "Yeah" She looked up at me tiredly. "You can crash in Grandpa's RV for a while" I held the keys out ready to chuck them, that was until Gwen shook her head placed her earphones back in and turned back to the computer. I sighed and got up walking over to her. She gave me an awkward look then turned back to her computer.

"Gwen" I closed it. She looked up at me and relaxed back into the chair removing her headphones.

"Yes?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" I placed a hand on her hand.

Gwen stared at her hand for a moment before looking up at me. "Yeah" with her other hand she reopened her laptop and placed her earphones back on. I sighed. Closing the laptop yet again then disconnecting the speakers.

"Ben!" She looked pretty annoyed. "Gwen, you didn't answer my question" She removed her earphones as I placed both hands on her seat stopping her from getting away. "Gwen, answer my question" Gwen sighed and placed a hand on her lap. "No, I'm scared" I brought her into a hug and lifted her up helping her to walk into the holding bay.

"Ben, Gwen where are you two going?" Grandpa asked.

"Just in back, I think Gwen could use the rest" She gave me an innocent look before I continued.

* * *

"Nuh" She winced as I allowed her to sit next to the wall. She breathed out and started breathing harshly. I placed my hand on her leg and slided her left trouser sleeve up and removed the bandages. "It doesn't look too good" I told her. She winced her eyes closed and dropped to her side allowing her head to hit the floor. "Ben, I'm so sorry all of this happened" She said breathing out.

"Gwen it wasn't your fault" I sat down next to her. "no, it was. I was the one who got mad and distracted you" She winced her eyes and hissed as I put a bit of pressure on her leg. "I'm sorry I dragged you from your bed in the middle of the night and forced you to come with me" I told her re-dressing her leg. "I'll get you a blanket" I stood up and walked away.

* * *

GWEN'S POV

3 Hrs later

The Rust Bucket was coming to landing and grandpa had brought me over to sit next to him. He kept a hand tightly around my wrist. I watched him land the ship into the dessert. Grandpa stood up and dragged me along with him. "Common, Gwen" He insisted grabbing my arm. "Grandpa, stop" I winced in pain. He pressed the button on the side of the wall allowing an exit. He then released my arm and Ben took hold of me allowing me to lean on him. "you okay, Gwen?" He asked me gently. I gulped and nodded.

"Gwen" grandpa called me over.

He was waiting just outside the ramp.

I looked over to Ben for a sign.

He nodded and we both headed down the ramp. Max smiled and placed a hand on my back. 'Hey, kiddo" He gripped the back of my shirt pretty tightly. In an instance a bunch of plumbers came out of the middle of nowhere. I tried to back away but grandpa kept a tight hold on him. Ben gripped onto my hand tightly. "Put your hands up" Grandpa kept a tight hold on me and pushed me forward. "G-G-Grandpa, what are you doing?" I was beginning to get frightened. "Let me go" I gripped onto his arm and tried to push him off.

"Gwendolyn, enough" He forced me towards them and in less than a couple of steps I was right next to them. "Nice to see you two kids again" I looked up to see majistar Labbrith. "Huh?"

"So which one is in trouble?" He chuckled. I looked up at him giving him a concerned look. "I suppose it would be both of them"

"tut, tut, tut" Labbrith became writing things down. He gave me a quick glimpse before looking back down. "So which ones more in trouble then?"

"Ummm…. Ben right now, Gwen later" Max answered continuing to keep a tight hold on the back of my shirt. "So which is the one that had a stab at two people?" Lavvristh looked over to Ben. "Actually its this one here" Max pointed pushing me forward towards him. He smiled and bent down. "Would you please come with me?" He asked but it sounded like a demand. I looked over to Max who nodded and released my shirt. He began to walk back to his ship as I trailed his steps. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm 16 just like my cousin, we've met before" I told him gently. "Oh yes, Jen is it?"

"Gwen" I corrected him. He smiled and opened the door. I looked back to Ben who was being led away by another person. I was about to walk over to him until the majistar gripped my forearms and pulled me into the spaceships passenger seat.

* * *

I watched him for what felt like ages until he re-landed. "Where are we?" I asked him. He pointed towards the left. I turned my head and saw my house. I arched an eyebrow then unclicked my seatbelt and got out.

He did the same and began to follow me towards my house. I knocked on the door and awaited an answer. "Gwen" Mum pulled me into a hug. I winced but smiled. "Hey mum" I hugged her back. "Mrs. Tennyson?" Majistar Labbrith stood beside me. "yes" She stared at the strange alien. "Is your husband home, I need to speak to you both"

"Why what's happened" She turned towards me but I took a step away. "I'm so sorry" I told her looking away. "May I come in?" He asked. She nodded then took a step away letting him pass.

* * *

I let my head rest on the couch as I waited for them to speak in the next room.

"WHAT?" I heard my dad scream making me bite my lip. 'He's gonna kill me' I thought.

Dad came back into the room rushing up towards me and grabbing me by my arms.

"y-you didn't did you, please tell me you didn't?" He begged. I gulped and turned my head away avoiding eye contact. He released my arms letting me lay back on the couch. "T-They attacked us, I had no choice, they were gonna kill Ben" I told him. He sighed and sat down beside me.

"Did they hurt you?" mum came in and leaned over the couch. "They hit me in the head with a crow bar" mum placed a hand on the sore side of my face. "And in the stomach" dad tried to pull my shirt up but I pulled it back down. "He shot me in the leg" I whispered wincing in pain.

They were immediately at my legs trying to lift my trousers up.

I winced and attempted to pull away but it didn't help. Dad unwrapped the bandages and looked down at the wound. He hissed. It was just getting worse. "we need to get you to a doctor" He rested his warm hand on my shin and stared into my eyes. "That's going to be a problem" Labbrith came into the room. "Why?" dad asked looking up at him. "She's being placed under house arrest until the trial" He came up to me and placed an anklet on my left leg. "Hey," I pulled at it but it wouldn't come off. "I'd suggest you don't try to leave the house for a while" I nodded as he took his leave.

* * *

BEN'S POV

"What's going on?" I asked grandpa as I sat down on the sofa. He forced a smile but it soon went. "I've arranged a court date for you" He stated looking down at his hands. "It's tomorrow" He stood up about to walk out.

"Make sure your not late" He suggested leaving. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone calling Gwen. "Hey, Ben" She picked up after the first ring.

"Gwen, you okay?" The words slipped out of my mouth. "I'm fine, they've put me under house arrest til the trial" Gwen said whimpering a little. "What's wrong?" I asked her gently. "Nothing, I'll see you later" She hung up. I stared at the phone for a bit then placed it down beside me. 'she's probably just exhausted' I figured laying down on the couch.


End file.
